Her Family
by forcverandalways
Summary: A one shot set straight after Carson leaves in 'Lost and Found'. Jibbs, mainly because my brain does not really want to write about anything else XD


**In Art today, we were finishing off our Facebook account poster thingys for Roy Lichtenstein (a Pop Art artist who is also one of my favourites) and when I was looking for images on the Internet to print out, I found one of a woman crying while thinking about a man. I literally thought right there and then 'I am going to write a Jibbs FanFic based on this particular picture'. So here I am, 2223 on a school night writing an author's note to you all explaining the inspiration for this.**

 **PS- Sorry for the reupdate, I just reread it again and noticed some mistakes :-\**

 **Enjoy guys x**

As soon as Carson, a nine year old boy that the NCIS Director Jenny Shepard had been temporarily looking after, left with his parents, Jenny went back up to her office. She attempted to finish her paperwork, but she could not as her eyes were brimming with tears. She sat down on the leather sofa in her office and let out a sob. Jenny still had a regret. That particular regret was leaving the only man she had ever truly loved and wanted to have children with: her best agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jenny weeped and weeped into her knees before she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"It's OK, Jen" a man's voice said.

It was Gibbs.

"Why are you here?" Jenny looked up.

"I came to see if you're OK, which clearly you're not" he told her.

Jenny wiped the tears off her face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked his former lover concernedly.

"Nothing" she replied a bit too quickly.

"Jen, you were just crying your heart out. What's wrong?" Gibbs repeated.

"If I never left, we could've gotten married, had kids and if we'd conceived in Paris, then they would be Carson's age. I left you for a bunch of men hitting on me when there's only one man I want, lots of paperwork, coming home to a quiet lonely house and having no one to love that loves me in return. I'm sorry Jethro" Jenny began crying again and Gibbs pulled her onto his lap while she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry too Jen. For not telling you about Shannon and Kelly and for not going after you. I should've said this long ago but I love you Jen. I always have and I'll never stop" he whispered.

Jenny looked up again.

"You love me? Why? I left you, I became a politician, I was so cold to you and everyone else, I..." the redhead was cut off by Gibbs kissing her on the lips.

"Shhhh Jen. Stop rambling. Yes, you left me. But that was then and this is now, and now is all I've got" he replied, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I love you too Jethro" Jenny replied before she kissed him softly on the mouth.

Gibbs cuddled Jenny for a while longer before she lifted her head up from his shoulder.

"Are the team, Abby and Ducky downstairs?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"I have to apologize" she said with a guilty look in her eyes.

"It's OK, Jen" he told her.

"No it's not Jethro. I broke Tony's heart! I never got to know McGee properly because I was too busy with my personal vendetta! I was so cold to the person who saved my life even though her training told her not to! I was even icy to the man who is like a Father to me! I yelled at the most lovable goth in existence when she tried to _hug me_!" Jenny yelled at him.

"Jenny, calm down" Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"I have to apologize to them, otherwise I will _never_ forgive myself" she concluded quietly.

"Well let's go" he took her hand in his and they walked out of her office and down the stairs to where Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto and Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard were all talking. Abby, being a forensic scientist and also very observant, noticed Jenny and Gibbs were holding hands and standing very close to one another.

"YEEEEEEETTTTTTTT! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE BACK TOGETHER!" The goth screamed for the whole world to hear before she ran up the metal stairs and hugged them both.

Jenny hugged the goth back gladly, wishing she had accepted the hug last time.

"I'm sorry Abby" she whispered.

"For what?" Abby asked incredulously as she let go.

"For being so cold to you. For not accepting that hug when Troy Webster's computer blew up which I clearly needed. For being an ice queen" Jenny replied.

Abby just hugged her.

"Can't... breathe..." Jenny muffled.

"Sorry" Abby apologized as she pulled back.

"It is I who is sorry" Jenny replied.

"All is forgiven" Abby told her with a grin.

Jenny smiled. Gibbs took her hand again and squeezed it. They walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Tony. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgement and you lost the one you love. I repeated a mistake I made except it was to you, someone I care about" she said to the film buff.

"You're forgiven Jenny" the Senior Field Agent replied as he hugged her.

Jenny grinned.

"I'm sorry Ziva. You saved my life in Cairo when you could've just let me die. You have always been there for me when I've needed you and yet I've just been an ice queen" Jenny apologized to the Mossad officer.

"There is nothing to forgive Jen" Ziva told her quietly before she embraced the redhead in a hug, one that was truly special.

"I'm sorry Tim. I never got to know you properly because I was too busy with getting revenge. You're a brilliant agent and you'll do well, of that I am sure" Jenny told him.

"Thank you Director" McGee beamed.

"Call me Jenny, I may be at work but I am not working" she said before she walked over to Ducky.

"I'm so sorry Duckman" her voice cracked at the last syllable and Ducky hugged her while she sobbed.

"It's alright, Jennifer" Ducky whispered to her as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

Jenny pulled back.

"It's not alright Ducky. I was so cold to you. You've been like a second father to me since my first day at NCIS and all I've done for the last one and a half years is be an ice queen to you" tears streamed down her face and she hugged Ducky tightly again.

"I love you all so much in a special way" Jenny told them once she had let go. "You're my family."

 **For you normal people that do not know, 'yeet' is a term that one uses when one is happy or when one throws a ball which is known now as 'yeeting'. I sneaked a quote from a Lauren Holly film in there somewhere. See if you can find it!** **Leave a review please guys! X**


End file.
